Cosa de niños
by Mai Fanfiction
Summary: Después de que acabara la batalla contra el Dios Birusu, dos niños conversan sobre una palmera.


_**Disclaimer**_: Todo _Dragon Ball_ pertenece al gran maestro Akira Toriyama.

**Cosa de niños**

Observo el cielo tranquilo y sereno. Es extraño después de haber presenciado una batalla de proporciones épicas y de haber estado al borde de la extinción de todo un planeta, pero bueno, esas cosas te hacen pensar en tu vida. La verdad es que no hay mucho que pensar, a pesar de mi edad no hay mucho que pueda contar, mi vida a transcurrido sin que realmente la haya vivido, todo lo que recuerdo es ser la fiel del emperador. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para mí. A mis años nunca he sido besada por un chico, aunque muchas veces me han pasado por la cabeza un sinfín de románticos momentos, como a toda chica. He de admitir que lo más cercano a un momento romántico lo estoy teniendo en esta palmera, al lado de un crío de 12 años.

—¿Entonces lo harás? —Me saca por un momento de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Hacer qué? —reacciono, realmente no le había puesto mucha atención. Él me ve directamente a los ojos y puedo observar los suyos de un intenso azul.

—Decirle que eres mi novia —Me dice con toda soltura, mis ojos se abren ampliamente y automáticamente siento un calor inundar mi rostro, seguramente el rojo esta tiñendo mis mejillas.

—¿Tu qué? —Me alejo un poco de él aun sorprendida. Lo sé, es exagerada mi reacción tomando en cuenta que me acabo de sonrojar por lo que me acaba de decir un niño, pero bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

—Mi novia. Si Goten te lo pregunta, debes decirle eso —Esta vez sonríe de lado, viéndose de una manera bastante arrogante para ser sólo un niño.

—¡Estás loco! —grito molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme que diga una cosa así? Aún puedo sentir mis mejillas enrojecidas.

—Bueno, a menos que en verdad quien te guste sea Goten —Se pone algo pensativo—. ¿Sabes?, a él le gustaste. No lo culpo, después de todo eres muy linda. Pero no puede gustarte él. A veces es un tonto y apenas es un niño. Tiene sólo 11 años.

—¡Por supuesto que no me gusta tu amigo! ¡Y tú también eres un niño! —Me empieza a sacar de quicio.

—Claro que no, yo ya casi tengo 13 años —me dice con suficiencia, como si con eso ya fuera un adulto.

—¡Basta niño! No sabes cuantos años tengo. —Me cubro la cara, tratando de controlarme.

—Lo sé, y sé que no debo preguntártelo. Mi mama dice que jamás se le debe preguntar la edad a una chica —Se tomo la barbilla, pensativo—. Aunque no sé el porqué.

—Deja de decir tantas tonterías, o me marcharé — le digo, esta vez más calmada.

—Pero es que no son tonterías, tú me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia —dice con seriedad, puedo llegar a decir que hasta se ve lindo.

—¡Ya, vamos! No sabes lo que dices, aún eres muy pequeño. Mira, ¿por qué no vas y le pides a esa niña con la que jugabas hace un rato que sea tu novia? La pequeña rubia —Intento disuadirlo de su absurda idea.

—¿Quién? ¿Marron? —Frunce un poco el ceño—. ¡Pero si es una niña! —Y hace un mohín gracioso, creo que cada vez me parece más lindo. El estar en este cuerpo infantil por tanto tiempo está empezando a afectarme.

—Igual que tú, Trunks, apenas eres un niño y no sabes lo que dices —trato de hacerlo entender, aunque pienso que no hay manera. —No sigas con esto, porque no lograrás nada.

—Claro que sé lo que digo. Tú me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia, mi papá siempre dice que si se quiere algo, se tiene que luchar por conseguirlo y que sólo los débiles se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, así que seguiré insistiendo hasta que me aceptes —Nuevamente me brinda esa sonrisa de lado que me empieza a gustar. Sí, nuevamente este cuerpo de niña toma el control—. Además, seré muy bueno contigo.

Se ve tan decidido que hasta me da ternura. ¡Lo que daría por haber vivido una situación así en mi juventud! Bueno, después de todo, ¿qué jovencita no se sentiría halagada porque un apuesto chico le pida que sea su novia? En cambio yo, a esa edad me la pasaba arreglando máquinas y sirviendo a Pilaf… ¡Bah! De verdad, mi vida apesta.

—Te quedaste muy callada de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso estas pensando en mi proposición? —Alza una ceja con coquetería y mi corazón infantil empieza a latir rápidamente. Este pequeño cuerpo me está traicionando bastante. Lanzo un suspiro cansado.

—No tiene lógica Trunks, no hay ninguna razón por la que yo pueda ser tu novia.

—¿Quieres una razón? —Sonríe nuevamente de lado, tan arrogante, tan atractivo—. Pues yo te daré una razón —Se acerca más a mí, me da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que mi corazón se detenga por un momento y me dice en voz baja, junto al oído—: Porque soy un príncipe y tú serías mi princesa Me mira sonrojado— para después retirarse del lugar volando.

—Pero qué tonto… —susurro, tocando por un momento mi mejilla. Aún logro sentir la calidez de sus labios en ella, me siento como una niña. Aunque, después de todo, ahora que lo pienso, sí soy una niña. No puedo evitar sonreír, ¡lo soy! ¡Soy una niña! Tal vez sea una forma de vivir la vida como se debe.


End file.
